


秋闱

by Moonlight_disco



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_disco/pseuds/Moonlight_disco
Summary: 又是单纯为了爽的脑洞#双性#产乳#non-con 注意避雷黄种人怎么能不带点黄呢！





	秋闱

**Author's Note:**

> 又是单纯为了爽的脑洞  
> #双性#产乳#non-con 注意避雷  
> 黄种人怎么能不带点黄呢！

1.  
说书先生拍了惊堂木：  
话说到镇国公亲领百万雄兵破了回纥，收复失地，一雪前耻。都说这其中少不了六皇子相助——十年质子忍辱负重，但也没有一个汉人比他更了解回纥。此次大捷圣上龙颜大悦，授镇国公一等功，赏黄金千两，授镇国公世子二等功，封抚远将军，授六皇子二等功。经此一役回纥贵族是死的死伤的伤，成年的都掉了脑袋，还小的被流放了，其中当然不乏长相清秀的男孩女孩儿，被卖到中原做瘦马。

“瘦马是什么？”在茶馆帮工的小伙计问，旁边吃茶的大人听见他的问题都哄笑了起来。

“瘦马啊，”说书先生喝了口茶，回答道“喏，青楼里有些就是罪臣的女儿，被卖了当瘦马。”

“青楼里不都是女的吗？那男的怎么当瘦马？”十岁出头的小伙计追问。旁边的客人们又笑成一片，说书先生也觉得烦了，没有理他，继续说了下去。站在小孩旁边的茶客凑近了跟他说：“不懂了吧，男孩也能玩儿，玩过的说比女孩儿还爽利哩。”说着佯装去掐他的屁股，小孩惊叫一声拿着端盘飞也似的跑开了，背后留下满厅的笑声。

 

2.  
陈立农走进帐篷，在角落里发现了要找的人。晚上席间六皇子来跟他要人，说在军营里遇见异族美人，想要尝一尝鲜。他自觉六皇子不是会说此话之人，套了话才知原来长得极像故人。他先马虎打发了六皇子，后又叫来管事太监一问，果然有个回纥的，听说原来还是贵族。陈立农思量六皇子在回纥的故人，又是年纪相仿，莫非是原来的小郡主。想起当年随父去谈判，远远见过一面，灵动非京城少年少女可比，印象极深。当即提了灯往平时供将士“消遣娱乐”的帐篷堆里去。

朱正廷正裹着薄毯打盹儿，陈立农看着他恬静的睡颜竟舍不得将他唤醒了。今天知道个中缘由，又碰上六皇子来要人，他与朱正廷全不相识，却有一种被背叛了的感觉，半夜跑到帐篷里也不知道干什么。陈立农刚打算小声地回，但起身时还是把朱正廷吵醒了。

朱正廷听到窸窸窣窣的响声，睁开眼，看到陈将军站在面前，吓得快要哭了，乖乖把衣衫扣子解开，又往陈立农身上靠，伸手去解他的衣服。边解边小声糯糯地说：“奴今天有点累，将军可以轻……轻一些吗？”

陈立农看他的反应心中便了然，只恨没有早点发现朱正廷在营中，让别人先碰了他，想到这里眼神不由得冷了起来。朱正廷看陈立农不作反应，只是冷冷地看着他，愈发慌乱，解了男人的裤子，粉嫩的小舌舔上龟头，又用手撸动半勃的柱身，急得沁出眼泪。陈立农看到小美人粉雕玉琢的脸被浓浓的麝香气息呛红，弯翘的睫毛上挂了泪珠，小嘴努力吞吐着自己的下身，脸颊被硕大的头部顶出凸起，不由得又硬上三分。虽然本意并非如此，但春宵一刻值千金，岂能错过。朱正廷努力了很久也只能含住小半截柱身，最后眼泪汪汪地吐了出来，看着陈将军哭道“太大了……含不进去。”

“上面的吃不下去就用下面的吧。”说完便起身把人按在床上打算后入。扶在腰上的手却突然往移到臀边，“两个穴……？”

在常人身上不会有的身体构造此时正出现在他眼前：这具身体竟然还有一副女人的性器，原本会阴的地方竟是两瓣粉嫩的肉，里面流出的晶莹粘液把花穴打得湿透，像是盛情邀请男人造访。

“怎么这么骚……还长两个穴？”未等朱正廷反驳就直接把硬得发疼的阴茎顶入小穴，直捅到底，被温暖湿热的肉壁包裹的感觉过于美妙，陈立农不禁发出一声喟叹。令他惊讶的是花穴虽然紧致，但捣入时却无太大障碍。听说军营里管这些事的太监要给人喂药，调教到一摸就能流水，随时随地都能被肏，还未怀孕就有奶水，今日一试才发现传言未必有假。

陈立农扶着腰抽动几下，内壁被龟头刮过的感觉让朱正廷腰直发软，塌了下去。陈立农见朱正廷死咬着嘴唇，不肯发出声音，掐住他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，而后又把两根手指伸进去兴风作浪。

“怎么遇到个小哑巴，不会叫的？”嘴里的手指模拟交合的动作，朱正廷合不上的小嘴里流出涎水，下面的小嘴也自动分泌着润滑的液体，以便肉棒进出更加自如。没二两肉的胸脯涨涨地发痛，也不好意思开口求身上的人帮忙，只好自己小幅度地在棉麻的毯子上蹭来蹭去，蹭得胸口水光一片，整个人水哒哒湿淋淋。

陈将军发现小美人用手偷偷地去摸乳头，骂了句不要自己摸，打了小美人屁股，没想到一打小穴就开始死命地绞，差点交代在里面。他暗骂一声小妖精怎么那么会吸，仔细一看发现身下人胸脯微微隆起，红樱上还挂着几滴乳白色的奶水，轻笑，道“骚货，到底是伢儿还是姑娘，还会出奶的。”又挺动了十几下，箍着人的腰射在了里面。待缴完精陈立农慢慢地把肉棒从红肿的花穴里抽出来，满意地看着身下的小嘴把精液尽数含了进去，再抬头一看才发现人已经因为激烈的情事晕了过去。体力也太差了……陈立农腹诽，又起了折磨人的坏心思，把下身塞进合不拢的小穴，搂住朱正廷细细的腰，往自己怀里塞了塞，也睡了过去。

3.

第二天卯时刚过，朱正廷迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，感觉有个毛茸茸的东西在自己胸前蹭来蹭去。昨天睡得不安生，反应了好半天才回神。这一醒可不得了，不仅是感觉到小穴里有异物，还发现陈将军正埋头在自己胸口，含住自己的乳首嘬弄。胸前传来酥酥麻麻的快感，陈立农的牙不时轻轻碰到嫩生的红豆，让他不由得发出惊呼。朱正廷本以为他醒了才这样作弄自己，却没想到听见了他发出的阵阵梦呓，这下朱正廷是动也不敢动，满脸潮红躺在席上任人宰割。断断续续的快感折磨得朱正廷快要发疯，既不能停下也不能得个痛快。像下了很大决心似的，他轻轻推了推将军的胸口。没想到反而惹来不满，吸得更用力了。更糟糕的是他感觉到埋在自己小穴里的肉棒在渐渐充血变大。还没有醒的陈立农一面又发出几声不满的哼声，一面把自己勃起的性器又往小穴深处顶了顶。

肉棒刚好擦过敏感点，几下来回朱正廷直接被弄到高潮边缘，身体不住颤抖，两颊绯红，眼神涣散，又在陈将军怀里动弹不得。陈立农被他抑制不住的甜腻呻吟叫醒，看见怀里梨花带雨的美人，还不知道发生了什么事。本打算起身，一动发现带动了尚深埋在小穴里的肉棒，引得身下人发出娇呼着向后仰，露出脖颈间凝脂一般的一大片雪白皮肤，又看到不大的胸脯上一塌糊涂，两粒红豆肿得不成样子，自觉做得太过，草草顶弄几下让朱正廷释放以后就喊人打了水，亲自给他擦拭身体。

这一夜一早的折腾真弄得朱正廷没什么气力了，只得乖顺地趴在陈将军身上任他做弄，软绵绵地好像身上没一块骨头。陈立农仔细着给他擦了身体，又跟他说要上药，让他稍微忍着些。朱正廷只感觉冰凉的液体被倒进小穴，又流了出来。被过度使用的花穴连完全和合上都勉强，更何况夹住稀薄如水的药液。

“我……我夹不住，会流出来……”朱正廷攀着陈立农的肩头嗫嚅。

“那怎么办呢？”陈立农反问道，见朱正廷噙着泪摇头，便含笑接“你知道的，你只是不想说而已。”  
又传了人去拿调教军妓时用的玉势，不顾身下人的挣扎塞进了他的小穴里。

4.

晚上陈将军归了营，看见朱正廷乖乖得躺在榻上，锦被下不着寸缕，还保持着他早上走时的样子，心情大好。见陈立农进了帐，朱正廷虚裹着被子坐了起来，因为下身还塞着药玉，姿势十分变扭，两腿分开坐跪着。

“自己拿出来吧。”陈立农向两腿之间努了努嘴。朱正廷用手抓住根部，但自己分泌的粘液让他次次都因为打滑没有成功。失败脱力的时候往下一坐反而把玉势又顶进去不少。

“这么舍不得呀？”

“我没有……”朱正廷红着脸小声反驳。

陈立农睨了他一眼，伸手色情地摩挲大腿内侧的嫩肉，又坏心眼地掐了掐花核，看朱正廷爽得一阵震颤，饕足之后才才帮他把玉势拔了出来，小穴里剩下的冰冰凉的液体也沿大腿根流了出来。失禁的感觉和合不拢的花穴让朱正廷感觉过于羞耻，脑子一热竟然伸手去捂陈将军的眼睛说：“别看！”只听见一声轻笑，陈立农抓住朱正廷横在他眼前的手，拿舌头舔了一下手心。朱正廷“呀——”的一声红了脸，连忙把手收了回来。陈立农见此状莫名满足。

“不要紧张，你最近好好休息，我不碰你了。安了心住在我这里了便是。以前过的生活全忘了吧，与你无关了。”

朱正廷听了话懵懵地点头。

5.

陈立农倒是信守诺言一连三四天都没有动朱正廷，但因为先前被喂了许多药的缘故，朱正廷得不到舒解，愈发感觉自己的胸脯涨得酸痛，两个穴也愈来愈空虚，直想有根又粗又长的棒子来捣一捣。可他也不敢和将军坦白，只得趁将军不在自己用手撸一撸前面，却始终不得章法，难以满足。连他自己也没意识到，他看陈立农的眼神多出几分娇媚的痴态。

这天晚上将军把朱正廷抱在怀里，问：“今天晚上有个宴席，来的都是我的亲信，我记得你会跳舞，愿意给我去跳一段吗？”

气息拂过朱正廷的耳朵，让他的脸又泛起一阵红。将军亲口提了要求，定不能拂了他的意，若是惹了他不高兴，都不知道这项上人头是否还保得住，朱正廷连忙应了下来。

“那么快就答应不怕有别的要求吗？”陈立农说着起身去案上取了一个锦盒，从里面拎出一串红色的珠子，每个大小可与葡萄比。

“这是圣上赐给我的红珊瑚朝珠，”陈立农笑了笑，“等会儿带着这个跳……”

“不过是用下面。”

陈立农让朱正廷自己把小穴撑开，然后把珠子塞进去。努力了一半实在到顶了，小美人又慌张地看着陈立农回答：“塞不下了……再进去小穴里面要坏掉了。”

“小笨蛋，你后面不是还有一个穴吗？”

朱正廷没有办法，只好按照他的意思把剩下的珠子往后面的菊穴里塞，可是后面还没有润滑过，粉嫩的褶皱处过于干涩。僵持了一会儿，只能把前面花穴里被水浸润的珠子扯出来，再重新顶进后面的窄穴里去。一牵一扯里面的珠子一颗一颗摩擦到柔软的肉壁，让他忍不住呻吟出声。小穴的水也随他的动作滴在榻上，扯出淫靡的丝。

“真是淫荡。只是塞个珠子就能叫成这样。”

朱正廷分不下心来反驳，只能恨恨地瞪了陈立农一眼，殊不知这眼在他眼里是欲拒还迎的娇嗔，风情万种的勾人。等全部弄完，将军把朱正廷抱下地，让他自己适应一下，等他跳舞时自会宣他去。说罢便先孤身一人赴了宴席。

小廷好难受啊，奶水都溢出来了，盈盈地挂在乳尖上，把红色的纱质物裙浸透了一小块。他每走一步，穴里的珠子都能挤压在敏感的点上，竟是连走路都腿软打颤。

 

“近日新得一位美人，腰身纤细，盈盈一握，身体轻巧，能做掌上舞。”下士们听了陈立农的话就配合地起哄让陈将军唤美人出来助兴。  
朱正廷看见帐中有那么多人便慌了神，但事到如今也不得不跳了。贝齿咬了咬水润红嫩的嘴唇，硬着头皮开始随乐曲起舞。若是以前看过他跳舞的人便会发现他今天的腰肢更软了些，眼神更媚人了些，喘息声也更大了些。舞毕已是香汗淋漓，摇摇欲坠，站都快站不住。  
陈立农挥手示意朱正廷往他那边走，离陈立农还有几步之遥的时候，朱正廷终于到了极限，快要失态，将军两步跨了上来接住软软的要跌倒的朱正廷，打横抱了起来。下面人纷纷起哄道这小妮子会勾人得很，将军也莫要负了千金一刻的春宵。

“各位玩得尽兴，陈某先去帮美人止止痒。”伴随着众宾客的调笑起哄声，朱正廷红着脸把头埋在陈立农宽厚的胸膛，被带进了主卧。

陈将军把朱正廷放在芙蓉帐里，他的舞裙早已被汗透湿，奶液浸得胸口一面湿淋淋，紧紧贴在美人胴体上，勾勒出玲珑有致的腰身，隐隐约约能看到挺立的红樱。将军隔着纱裙开始舔弄美人的乳尖，纱质的布料磨得小美人更痒了，奶止不住往外流，两条细长的腿互相磨蹭，甚至能听到水声。

将军玩够了小红豆，把朱正廷最后一件内衬也脱下，看着被珊瑚珠塞得满满当当的花穴和后穴，恶劣地笑着说：“自己弄出来。”

朱正廷听罢抬手就向自己的花穴抹去，还没有碰到珠子便被制止了。陈立农附在他耳边说：“不能用手碰，碰一次今晚多做一次。”

朱正廷被欺负得眼睛红红，像只发情的兔子，可是只能乖乖听主人的话，肠肉开始蠕动，努力把长长的珠子挤出去。陈立农看着沾满了穴水的珊瑚珠一颗颗晶莹剔透，淫乱的景色刺激着神经末梢，终于忍不住一把把剩下的珠子全部扯了出来。朱正廷的尖叫还没完全发出，就感觉到花穴里闯进了更为灵活的物什。

陈将军伸出舌头一卷，把一片花唇吸在嘴里，朱正廷“啊——”的一声，腿一哆嗦，深处涌出了一股热液。将军用嘴唇含着花蒂吮吸舔弄，把两片花唇全都含在嘴里，用舌头大力搅拌，等到吐出来的时候已经被生生吸肿了一圈，颜色水艳无不。

小廷小巧的花珠被反复蹂躏，腰越来越软，嗓子里止不住发出妩媚的呻吟：“将军——啊……轻一点……”

“呜呜……要被吸肿了……下面，下面要坏掉了……”

花穴里大量的热液流出，然后被陈立农卷走喝下。朱正廷大张着两条腿，用大腿内侧不住地磨蹭将军的脸颊，鲜红的小嘴不停发出羞人的声调。花穴里流出来的水来不及吞咽，顺着下巴往下流。花穴里绞得不成样子，快感也越来越强烈，陈立农吸住花唇和花蒂用力一嘬，朱正廷被吸得仰头惊呼，腰肢高高翘起来，花穴里竟是又喷出一股透明的水来，溅到用来铺榻的织物上。


End file.
